tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
De la Tierra a la Luna (miniserie)
|duración = 60 minutos |idioma = inglés |num_temporadas = 1 |num_episodios = 12 |lista_episodios = |empresa = |productor_ejecutivo = Ron Howard Brian Grazer Tom Hanks Michael Bostick |productor = |director = |guion = |localización = |cadena = |primera_emisión = 5 de abril de 1998 |última_emisión = 10 de mayo de 1998 |precedido_por = |sucedido_por = |relacionados = |sitio_web = |imdb_id = 0120570 |tv_com_id = |premios globo de oro = mejor miniserie 1998 |premios emmy = mejor miniserie 1998 |otros premios = }} De la Tierra a la Luna (título original: From the Earth to the Moon) es una miniserie de 12 capítulos producida por Ron Howard, Brian Grazer, Tom Hanks, y Michael Bostick, acerca de las misiones Apolo y la llegada del hombre a la Luna. Fue televisada por primera vez en Estados Unidos entre abril y mayo de 1998. Si bien tiene el mismo nombre, la miniserie no está basada en la novela de Julio Verne De la Tierra a la Luna. Premios Recibió el premio Emmy y el Golden Globe por mejor miniserie. Episodios 1 - Can We Do This? - Muestra los primeros eventos en la carrera espacial, incluyendo la decisión de enviar hombres a la luna. Cubre los programas Mercury y Gemini. 2 - Apollo Uno - Se enfoca en el incendio del Apollo 1 y la posterior investigación. 3 - We Have Cleared the Tower - Durante todo el episodio se sigue a un equipo documental ficticio que registra los preparativos para el lanzamiento del Apollo 7. 4 - 1968 - Muestra el contexto político del lanzamiento del Apollo 8, incluyendo material documental real de ese año. 5 - Spider - Trata del diseño y construcción del módulo lunar. Se empleó un módulo lunar real para el rodaje, que no pudo ser utilizado en el espacio al recortarse el programa Apolo. 6 - Mare Tranquilitatis - El título se refiere al lugar donde aterrizó el Apollo 11, y el capítulo trata precisamente del primer alunizaje. 7 - That's all there is - Con tono humorístico refleja el alunizaje del Apollo 12, enfocándose en las relaciones entre el astronauta Alan Bean y su equipo. 8 - We Interrupt this Program - Narra los problemas del Apollo 13 desde el punto de vista mediático. Evita comparaciones con la película Apollo 13 al enfocarse exclusivamente en la cobertura mediática de los eventos. 9 - For Miles and Miles - Se centra en el astronauta Alan Shepard y la misión Apollo 14. 10 - Galileo was right - Muestra el entrenamiento de los astronautas del Apollo 15 para poder realizar observaciones geológicas en la luna. 11 - The Original Wives Club - En el contexto de la misión Apollo 16, el episodio muestra el punto de vista de las esposas de los astronautas, y como deben lidiar con la presión y los riesgos de la profesión de sus maridos. 12 - Le Voyage Dans la Lune - Superpone la misión Apollo 17 con una recreación de la filmación de Viaje a la luna por Georges Méliès que da el título al episodio a principios del siglo XX. Enlaces externos De la Tierra a la Luna en Internet Movie Database (en inglés) Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 bg:От Земята до Луната (минисериал) de:From the Earth to the Moon en:From the Earth to the Moon (TV miniseries) fi:Avaruuden sankarit fr:De la Terre à la Lune (mini-série) ja:フロム・ジ・アース/人類、月に立つ nl:From the Earth to the Moon (televisieserie) pt:From the Earth to the Moon tr:From the Earth to the Moon (TV miniserisi) zh:从地球到月球 (电视短剧)